


Birthdays

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [48]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Birthdays change as one grows older.  So do the people who celebrate them.





	Birthdays

**Series:** Reversal||**Title:** Birthdays  
**Character:** Juudai||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 284  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Notes:** Today was a tiring day so just a little thing today.  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX reversal AU, A94, paragraphs with 1-3 fullstops only.  
**Summary:** Birthdays change as one grows older. So do the people who celebrate them.

* * *

Age one: quiet celebrations, the Elemental Heroes and the Neo-Spacians guarding the child, who’d only been among them for a few months. 

Age five: celebrations with more intensity to them, as Celestia rejoiced and all of her people rejoiced with her. Her son grew strong and healthy and Celestia looked forward to seeing him grow even more. 

Age ten: parties that Juudai enjoyed attending, even if he had to retire early, tired from dancing with his mother and Burst Lady and Blume and Featherman and Neos and whichever members of the court wished to dance with him. 

Age thirteen: Juudai enjoyed the parties even more, since he could stay up later for them now. Not much later, though, but Celestia promised that with time he could stay up later and later. 

Age fifteen: He still needed to be in bed before midnight but the parties stretched over the realm and while he couldn’t attend them all, Juudai made his own amusement after the one in the palace died down. He walked in other realms and savored the sweetness of the first taste of power. 

Age twenty: no one celebrated his birthday in Celestia’s realm anymore. He passed the day in the arena, sparring against Amon Garam for the morning and in the evening, feasting at Brron’s table, having enjoyed himself slaughtering a few peons who thought they could challenge him and learned to their displeasure that they could not. 

Age twenty-five: he celebrated in his own way, smashing several towns and cities, and bringing them all under his reign. He celebrated by enjoying himself with Johan as well, taking the time to make his captive scream over and over again. 

Birthdays were so amusing. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** What do you get for the incarnate destruction that has everything?


End file.
